


champagne

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, girl on top, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Hi Jen :) so i was thinking about how everyone always writes about timmy being super experienced in bed and id just like to read a sloppy/goofy sex blurb? Maybe he accidentally hits the reader in the head or has a hard time taking his pants off or something like that hehe i hope you can write it 💓
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	champagne

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Champagne, stars on your tongue and in his eyes, a red dress to match the red of his tie. The wedding was merry and loud, your family taking up the entirety of the dance floor with the bride and groom somewhere lost in the middle. Tim pulled you close and danced eagerly against your body, his eyes shining with alcohol and promises. You giggled and kissed the liquor from his lips, smiling into the kiss when he tugged you even closer, deepening it and breathing you in.

Your family absolutely loved him. How could they not? He got along with everyone, he danced with all of your aunts and younger cousins, twirling them in circles and laughing, meant to be a part of this before either of you even know it was so. Destiny, if you will.

“I love you,” he slurred, kissing your cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you, Timothée. Thank you for coming with me.” He had had to move around his schedule a bit, but he was absolutely determined that he was going to attend this wedding with you.

“I’m so honored to be here, to be part of your life like this. I’m so happy to have met your family, mon amour.” He leaned his forehead on yours, kissing you again, his mouth hungry and demanding.

“Mmmm, the hotel is calling our name, baby…”

He nodded without question. The goodbyes were long and tedious, everyone so pleased that he was there, wanting to know him more, wanting more time, but no. You wanted him all to yourself. No more sharing. Another glass of champagne before you left, the both of you beautifully and comfortably drunk. The car was dark, lights flashing on the way to the hotel, his hands in your hair, mouth on your neck and shoulders, God there was nothing in the world like this.

Stumbling into the room, you giggled and landed with a small plop on the hotel bed, letting your hair fall free and watching him with love as he locked and bolted the door with drunken, shaking hands. Turning to face you, he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, crossing the room in two strides and tripping over his own feet.

“Fuck!”

You laughed loudly, scooting to the edge of the bed and wrapping your legs around his waist, using your own unsteady hands to undo his tie as quickly as possible. He was all over you, hands down your back, around your front, distracting your efforts with lingering kisses down the side of your neck, messy and wet and needing.

“I wanna take your dress off,” he mumbled, pulling you carefully to stand. You turned away, holding onto the bed for support as the room spun in circles. He snorted, giggling to himself and struggling to get the dress off, and you leaned back against him, wanting nothing more than to feel his bare hands on your body. Once you were free, you unhooked your bra quickly and tossed it aside without a care, lying back flat and looking up at him. He seemed frozen in place, staring down at you with a gaping O for a mouth.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, my baby girl.”

“C’mere you.”

He crawled over your body and sat up on his knees, unbuttoning his dress shirt clumsily and as quickly as he could, breathing hard and still giggling. You sat up to help, tugging it open and kissing every inch of skin that you could find, his chest, torso, stomach, hips. He was moaning your name so loudly, one hand tangling in your hair, the other attempting to remove the belt from around his waist.

“I want to taste you,” he gasped, pushing you to lie back flat. You opened your legs wide and watched him move down the bed, tugging your underwear as he went, and, oh no…

THUMP!

He had totally misjudged the size of the bed, and, in the process of tugging your panties down had moved too far down it until he fell completely off and landed in a heap on the floor. You laughed hysterically, rolling onto your side and burying your face in the blankets.

“Fuck!” He was laughing too, scrambling to get back up again, leaving your underwear without a care.

“Get back up here,” you giggled, sitting up. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he slurred, swaying violently to the left and almost falling again as he crawled back onto the bed and on top of you. His mouth found yours, laughter in the kiss, his eyes were crinkled at the corners with joy. Your hands explored his upper body, squeezing, caressing, loving, the sounds he was making were so erotic that it almost felt sinful.

“I love you, Tim,” you could barely speak, still giggling and thinking about the mishap.

“I love you,” he grunted and moved back down, pushing your legs open and lowering his head. No hesitation at all, his lips found your sex, you could almost feel the stars remaining on his tongue as he began to devour you. Your back arched, one hand finding his hair to tug him closer, gasping for air and wanting only to breathe him in.

“That feels so good, baby…”

“You taste like heaven,” he groaned against your skin, one arm reaching up to push you back flat on the bed, holding you still so you could feel him completely. “Fuck…”

Just then the image of him falling backwards entered your mind, the expression of pure surprise, and you began to laugh hysterically again, wrapping your legs around his head and wiggling your lower body.

“Are you laughing at me?” He lifted his head, licking his lips, a goofy grin on his beautiful face.

“I’m still laughing because you fell off the bed, your face was so cute.”

He shook his head and lowered it again, tongue demanding, a growl, you gasped loudly and the laughter died from your throat. Drunk as fuck and he still knew what he was doing, and you came twice before he was through between your legs.

“Fuck, Tim!”

“That’s my girl,” he cooed, sitting up and using one hand to massage the area. You twitched, releasing a small, shrill noise. “Is it sensitive, mon amour?”

Your face flushed, and you nodded, biting down on your bottom lip and gazing up at him. He clenched his jaw and sat back up to tug at his pants, his hands shaking. After a moment of recovery, you sat up to help him, kissing his stomach, trailing your tongue along his belly button. Frustrated with the lack of progress, he moved to get off the bed and stumbled again, falling back down onto his ass for the second time that night. You laughed hard and long, letting yourself lay back onto the bed. He didn’t bother to stand again until he was naked, shaking his head and cussing at himself in French.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“I’m fine,” he laughed, face crimson. “Just drunk.”

“On champagne or on me?” You dared to ask, spreading your legs and arms wide, naked and bare and all his.

“Definitely you.” He stood over the bed and just looked at you for a few seconds, beaming, drinking you in. “You’re so fucking gorgeous… and you’re all mine…”

You nodded and held your arms out, assisting him as he carefully climbed back on top of you. You tangled one hand into his hair and kissed down the side of his neck and shoulder, needing to taste him and unwilling to wait. He was whining and whimpering with impatience, trying desperately to line himself up and failing.

“Do you want me to be on top, are you too drunk, baby?”

“Yes,” he laughed, slumping to the side.

You sat up and waited for him to get comfortable, sitting with his back against the headboard, arms open and eagerly waiting. Crawling onto his lap, you raised your body above his awaiting lust, the world spinning around you. His hands found your hips to hold you steady as you lowered yourself, sharp and sudden, finding a rhythm and moving slowly up and down with him.

“Fuck,” he breathed, leaning his head back, his eyes nearly rolling back into his head. “Fuck you feel so good, fuck me…”

You rocked your body hard and with purpose, rising and falling with him, his hands guiding you along. The room echoed the sounds of your gasping and moaning, your name falling from his lips repeatedly. At one point you lifted your body until he was completely out, and when you lowered yourself to take him back in again you missed. He burst out laughing.

“This isn’t as easy as we anticipated, is it?” He sounded like he had had twenty shots rather than a good amount of champagne, his voice so slurred you could barely make the words out.

“Mmmm,” was all you could say, finding the proper angle and taking him fully into you again. He grunted loudly and let his head fall back, lifting his waist to meet your movements. You buried your face in his neck and bit down on it gently, making love to him quickly and desperately. He was squeezing your hips so hard you were sure you would bruise, but it didn’t matter.

Hold me tighter, squeeze me until I become jelly in your hands.

“Fuck, baby girl, that’s so good…”

“You feel amazing, Tim,” you gasped, your head dropping back. He leaned forward and kissed down your neck and jaw, one hand sliding up your back and into your hair, the other winding securely around your body to pull you tightly against him. “I want you to come…”

He growled sharply and bit down on your neck, squeezing your body closer. “I’m close…”

You were so happy, so high in the moment, and you giggled, pulling his face up to kiss him, tangling your fingers in his hair and laughing into the kiss, bliss leaking from your lips and glowing from within you. He beamed, glowing right back, and half a second later you felt him release inside of you, a delicate and sweet moan escaping from deep in his chest. It drew out into a gasp of your name, his hips bucking, and you swore you couldn’t possibly hold him tighter, yet you needed to, you needed to…

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” he breathed, his body relaxing against you as the high faded. You pulled back and put your forehead on his shoulder, stopping your movements and trying to catch your breath. “Are you okay, my girl?”

“God, yes.” You nodded against his shoulder. “That was amazing. I’m…” you could barely breathe, and you lifted your head, laughing and speaking with a shaky voice. “I’m so drunk.”

He was looking at you with such adoration that you felt like your stomach was going to fall out of your ass. “I love you.”

“I love you so fucking much, Timothée Hal.”


End file.
